Just another EO story
by crashingtide
Summary: Still working on it! Elliot's divorced they get together. I dont own them!
1. Chapter 1

Elliot and Olivia had a tradition, for the past two years, Thursday night was movie night. Elliot was already sitting on the sofa with the remote in his hand when Olivia emerged from her bedroom freshly showered and dressed in sweats and an old band t-shirt. He watched her walk towards him. He studied her often, and he was sure she had noticed. No matter what she wore, with or without make up she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"What movie we watching?" she asked as she padded over to the sofa and plopped down on the opposite end, sending a whiff of the vanilla body washed she so favored his way.

"Date Night, What's the lotion for?" he said as she poured a glob of lotion into her hand.

"My feet hurt and their dry" she replied as Elliot pressed play on the remote, and then turned off the small lamp on the table beside him, leaving them with the only light in the room coming from the soft glow of the TV screen.

Elliot watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she slowly massaged her left foot. 'She's not supposed to rub her own feet, a man is supposed to do that for her, to pamper her', he thought. He wanted to be that man, the only man in her life, to pamper her and show her love and devotion. Who was he kidding; Olivia Benson would never settle for the likes of him. As he thought his hands itched, they itched to be on her, rubbing her feet, showing her he cared. He took the bottle of lotion and poured some into his hand before pulling her feet away from her and into his lap.

He gave her a reassuring smile as he began. Olivia smiled back at him and softly gasped as his thumb pressed into the arch of her foot. She loved the attention he was giving her. She could only wish it meant more than it did. For the past two years, since his divorce, she has waited for him to see her, to notice her, to give her a chance, but that was wishful thinking. They had always had an odd relationship. They flirted; a lot. That flirting had only gotten worse since his divorce. She still hadn't given up complete hope, but it was begin to fade.

"Jeeze El, if you're this good at massaging why the hell are you still single?" Olivia chuckled as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the arm of the sofa, enjoying the moment.

"I'm picky" he replied simply with a laugh, taking the chance to study her face.

"There's plenty of fish in the sea El, stop being picky, trust me when I say it gets you nowhere. You've been divorced for what two years now, Kathy's moved on and remarried, you need to get back on the wagon." she told him seriously

Elliot laughed and moved up to her ankles and calf's.

"I don't want any fish, I only want one." He replied matter of factly

"Kathy?" Olivia questioned, her eyes popping open in utter shock. Her heart about to suddenly beat out of her chest.

"ummmm no, I divorced her for a reason, I don't love her, haven't for ten years. I'm in love with someone else, and that someone is NOT my ex-wife. " he said putting emphases on not. He was about to say more but he was cut off by Olivia.

"Good god El that feels so good" Olivia moaned loudly and unexpectantly as his fingers worked over a knot in her calf. He was instantly hard.

Elliot chuckled at her outburst as he continued to work that particular spot. He shifted a bit, moving the leg resting in his lap further down so as not to come into contact with his suddenly erect member. With Olivia around sudden erections were to be expected, at least for him. A comfortable silence engulfed them as he continued his work, slowly working his way up to her knee, before switching to the other leg. The movie was long since forgotten. Olivia allowed herself to relax, and just enjoy the attention that the man she loved more than anything was giving her. She pondered what he meant by only wanting one women and not loving Kathy for ten years. She had hope again that maybe he loved her like she loved him. She tried not to let it get the best of her, she had accepted long ago that there relationship was most likely that of just friends.

"So….. You want to tell me who this someone is?" Olivia asked breaking the silence, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"I would love too….. but I don't want to speak to soon. I'm not even sure she feels the same and I don't really want to ruin it before it starts ya know." Elliot said. He wanted to tell her he loved her, that she was the only women he wanted. He wanted to shout it from the roof tops, but fear stopped him. Fear is what has stopped him from saying it since the moment the divorce papers were signed. At first it was the whole 'I don't want her to think she's a rebound deal' since then it has just been plain fear. Fear she didn't feel the same and that if he told her it would ruin their friendship.

"Why don't you just tell her El, put yourself out there. I can't think of women in her right mind that wouldn't fall in love with you. I mean come on, you're beautiful, fit, and a cop, very manly, you smell great, you love your kids, your ass is a gift from god himself, and the list goes on and on." Olivia said trying to encourage him but also regretting she just said all that.

Elliot laughed

"Ummmm thanks, I think" he said "trust me I've tried to just say it, almost every day for the past two years, but I never can get it out."

Olivia smiled and nodded her head in understanding. Also very thankful he didn't say anything about the ass being a gift from god comment. Silence took over once again as they were both left to ponder.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after six the next morning, Elliot heard the faint sound of an alarm blaring from the other room. Realizing it wasn't his alarm and that there was a warm body pressed intimately against his he opened his eyes quickly. Taking a look around realization set in and memories of the night before came flooding back. He looked down taking note that it was indeed Olivia that was pressed so tightly to him. He took a minute to savor the moment as he studied her sleeping form. He looked down the length of their bodies and smile as he saw their legs tangled together and her head resting lightly over his heart. He looked at his arms both wrapped around her and holding her tightly, so that she didn't fall of the couch. As bad as his arm tingled with sleep he didn't want to move it because he didn't know that he would ever be able to hold her this way again. After a few moments of silence the alarm began to blare again and he knew his time was up, he gently shook her shoulder to wake her from her slumber.

"Five more minutes El, I'm comfortable" she groaned half asleep.

Elliott lightly laughed, trying not to wake her. She was just too damn cute half asleep. He briefly wondered if she was as awake as he thought when she said his name as he heard her start to softly snore. She could be dreaming about him he thought. He lightly ran the fingers of the hand that was not asleep down the contours of her face, softly whispering I love you against her hair as he kissed her forehead lightly. She smiled and softly mumbled I love you too, and Elliot knew she was indeed asleep. He continued to watch her until the alarm blared once more, knowing it was at least six fifteen by now and they had to be at work in forty five minutes he tried to wake her once more.

"Liv baby, as much as I would love to stay this way forever, we really have to go to work and I don't think walking in with you wrapped around me like this going over very well with Cap."

Olivia opened her eyes upon hearing her name and work and came face to face with a bare chest that she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that was Elliott's. She stiffened, and then quickly removed herself from the tangles of his body. She sat up trying to figure out how the heck they went from watching a movie on opposite ends on the couch to asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. She briefly remembered dreaming that Elliot was holding her close and whispering I love you to her and her whispering it back. Now she wondered if it was a dream, or the real deal. She felt Elliott sit up behind her and quickly pulled herself from her thoughts.

"Relax Liv, we fell asleep, it happens. No worries" Elliott said reassuringly, feeling the sudden tense air around her. He briefly wondered if maybe she remembered the whispered I love you's.

Olivia put on her best smile and looked over to him with a nod. She needed space to think. Falling asleep in his arms was the least of her worries, right now she wondered if she would ever be able to fall asleep without him again. She felt the comfort she had always dreamed about and now feared she was ruined for life. Elliott Stabler had that kind of power over her. On top of the aspect of never being able to sleep again she also had a feeling that the dream she thought she was dreaming was no dream at all, and if that was the case she had a whole new set of problems to worry about.

"I'm going to wash my face and get dressed; I'll be ready in twenty minutes." She said getting up and stretching before heading toward the hall to her bedroom.

"Take your time babe. I'm going to start some coffee and run get my bag from the car" Elliott replied getting up himself and stretching.

Olivia smiled and nodded letting the use of the pet name slid, deciding it was just a slip of the tongue. With the time free to think now Olivia decided that the 'I love you' happened. It just seemed too real to be anything less. Now she just had to decide what to do with the information. Elliott had his own free time to think about the mornings events. He knew, she knew he said he loved her and he knew she knew she said it back. The way she acted when she woke up told him that much. He needed to step it up now, and prove it to her. He needed to let her know that he wanted her in every way a man could want a women.

"El, bathrooms free" Olivia called fifteen minutes later after her hair was done and her makeup in place.

"Thanks Liv, Coffees ready when you are" He called back grabbing his duffle and heading to the bathroom to shower.

Elliott shaved quickly and showered even faster, knowing he still had to iron his shirt and they were already pushing being late for work. When he came into the kitchen showered, shaven and bare chested, he found Olivia in the kitchen just finishing up with ironing his shirt.

"Thanks, I was just coming to do that" he said as he stopped to kiss her softly on the cheek and going to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Olivia smiled and held the shirt out to him as she raised her mug to her lips to take a sip. Her cheek still tingled from the kiss he gave her and she didn't want to let her delight show. Their relationship was changing and they both were well aware of it.

"Ya know Kathy never ironed my shirts for me" he said as he was buttoning up the shirt.

"I'm not Kathy" Olivia replied with a smirk.

"No, you're not" He replied with a smirk of his on. "You're much better" he added as he walked past her to refill his coffee cup for the road.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was stunned by his comment.

"Olivia Benson, speechless, priceless" Elliott laughed as he walked back past her to grab his suit jacket.

"I'll get you back" she retorted grabbing her badge and gun and following after him for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The work day moved along slowly; as it often did when they had no new cases. Elliott and Olivia continued their flirty banter, much to the amusement of Munch and Fin. The day had been filled with lingering touches and comments that didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the precinct.

After lunch Olivia went down to the file room to file the paperwork she had managed to get finished the first part of the day. When she returned to the squad room, she found Elliott having a very one sided conversation with one of the new pretty little lab techs. She watched for a moment as the girl flirted relentlessly and Elliott looked to be making every attempt to get away. Elliott met her gaze across the room and gave her a please come help me look. Deciding to step it up a notch she made her way over to him. Coming to stand next to him and wrapping her arm around his waist, she looked at the girl and smiled.

"I hate to interrupt, but El baby, the baby and I are hungry" Olivia said as she kissed his cheek and smirked as she rubbed her flat stomach.

"Ohhhhh ummmm, sorry to hold you up detective" the young girl said as she made a quick escape.

"Your welcome" Olivia said once the girl was gone and she started to pull away from him. Elliott just stood there with a smirk on his face, knowing very well she was just trying to remind him she still had a little game left in her.

Olivia threw a seductive smirk over her shoulder as she walked away from him, swaying her hips just a bit more than normal. Elliott regained his composure and made his way into the squad room after her. She was already sitting at her desk across from his with her back to him. He walked up behind her quietly and leaned his head down to her ear, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Walk away from me like that again and I won't care who's watching when I show you exactly what effect it has on me" He whispered making sure his lips brushed her ear with each word he spoke.

Olivia froze as every hair on the back of her neck stood at attention and her lacy underwear became suddenly soaked. Elliott took his seat across from her with a smirk, knowing he knew he just pushed a button. Olivia took a moment to re plan, and then took action. She rose from her seat and walked over to his desk pulling his chair out with her foot.

"My computers acting funny El, mind if I use yours real quick" she said as she sat down in his lap making sure to rub her ass in just the right place. Elliott groaned as she leaned forward and began typing away at his keyboard. Olivia noticed the bulge in his pants and chose to ignore it, even though it was making her already damp panties worse.

"Liv" Elliott groaned softly in her ear, letting her know she won.

"Thanks El, You're a life saver" Olivia said with a smile as she went to rise just as Fin and Munch walked back into the room. Elliott grabbed her hip roughly and yanked her down back into his lap, covering his reaction to her. Olivia got the picture and pretended to type something on his computer to throw them off.

Olivia waited patiently for the day to be over. Elliott spent the rest of the day stuck in his chair, because every time he would look up at Olivia she would do something to make him hard again. She knew what she was doing and Elliott intended to make her pay for it. Just after five thirty the squad room cleared out, leaving Olivia and Elliott the lone two. She saw the look in his eye and knew he was up to something. She cleaned up her desk quickly and grabbed the last of the files of the day and rose to her feet.

"Going to file these El, I'll be ready to go when I get back" she said with a slight twinkle in her eye that didn't go unnoticed by Elliott.

Elliott waited till he knew she was just about to the file room before he got up to follow after her. He called over his shoulder to the captain letting him know where he was going. Olivia had just finished filling the last folder when the door to the file room opened. Looking up and taking note that it was Elliott she smirked and licked her lips. Elliott licked his own lips as he approached her backing her into the row of filing cabinets.

"You think you can tease me all day and get away with it Detective Benson" he growled as he rested one hand on her hip and let the other run over her body intimately but still careful of where they touched.

Olivia smiled and let her hands slid up his chest and wrap around his neck, pulling his mouth millimeters from hers before saying "What are you going to do about it Detective Stabler" making sure her lips just barely brushed his with each word.

Elliot smirked and released her then walked to the door. Olivia got worried, thinking she pushed him to far too fast. Elliott paused at the door taking a deep breath, he turned the lock, and turned back to face her with a smirk. He walked towards her slowly. Olivia watches as he untucks his shirt and begins unbuttoning it as he looks at her with a hunger she had never seen. She was slightly nervous, but was determined not to let it show. Elliott wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her flush against him.

"You know how to push my buttons already, now it's my turn to learn how to push yours" he said as he slowly ran his nose up her neck till his lips met her ear. He took her lobe into his mouth and bit softly earning a soft moan from Olivia. "You like that Detective?" he asked just before running his tongue down her neck to her collar bone. "Answer the question Detective" he growled

Olivia nodded and tilted her head as to give him better access. Just As his lips were about to attach to her skin, his phone rang from his pocket. Never releasing his hold on her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, opening it and placing it at his ear. Olivia gathered after a moment that he was talking to one of his children. He ended the call and looked into her eyes.

"It's my weekend with the kids; I have to pick them up on my way home. " he explained still holding her tight. Olivia smiled and went to pull away.

"Not so fast detective, this is far from over" he said with a smirk "Your coming with me" he added


End file.
